Calling Dr Edge Love
by NeonNero
Summary: Zandra Hardy wants Edge to be her Dr.Love Adam/Oc OneShot


**_Calling Dr. Edge Love_**

* * *

Adam Copeland sat on the couch of his locker room in Houston,Texas. Today was the day of WWE Wrestle-Mania 25Th Anniversary. As always,he was set to lose his title when he just won it back 2 months ago at No Way Out. He was beyond pissed off when Vince told him he would lose it to John fucking Cena. They could've gave it to Big Show and that would've been better,he would just make Vicky give the title to him or he would've take him out when no one was around and it would make him forfeit it. But no that title was going back to RAW. He sat on the couch watching Kid Rock preform 'So Hott' and the divas coming out. He was bored and he was so fucking lonely. After he married Vickie everyone turn their backs on him. He didn't even have Friends. But now it was worse. Everywhere Adam went,there were people making up rumors. Rumors that some were true. But as lonely he is,nobody cared for him. He stretched himself along the couch and got comfortable. Suddenly the door open and Jeff and Matt Hardy's Sister Zandra walked in and she skipped over to Adam. She had on her usual Slut attire on. She had a black bra on and a lime green fishnet shirt that cut above her breasts. Her belly ring was on and she had her tongue and lip ring on also,she was wearing dark denim booty shorts and she had fingerless gloves and she also had green fishnet stockings that ended a little bit after her knees and she was wearing black converse. She sat on Adam and she smiled."Hi Adam."She said and she trailed a finger over his arm were his tattoos are.

"Get The fuck off me Zandra!And Get the fuck out of here!"He yelled and he slap her hand away. She looked sad and she put on a pout.

"Why?"She asked and he pushed her off and got up and turned off the TV and he sat back down.

"Why?Because if Jeff or Matt find you hear-"He was about say why but Zandra stopped him.

"Matt is fucking Eve as comfort because she got eliminated first and Jeff is fucking putting on his paint."She said and she turned around and she went over to Adam's bag and she stretched her legs and she bend down giving him a full view of her gorgeous legs and her ass. Adam tried to hide his boner he had. She had to act like a slut on this day. She shuffled around until she made a 'Aha' sound and she pulled out a 'KISS' Cd,which Adam had just in case he got bored on the road. She skipped over to his mini boom box and she put it on and she skipped to track four,strums of a guitar and drum started. Adam realized what the song was.'Calling DR. Love '.

_**You need my love baby, oh so bad You're not the only one I've ever had And if I say I wanna set you free Don't you know you'll be in misery .  
**_

She walked over to him slow and sluttish and he had shifted because she was making sure he would see her breasts fully. When she got over to him she turned and she repeated the same position she was in and she ran her arms up and down her legs."So Addy...Do you like the...'view'?" She asked in a slut tone. Adam tried to answer no. But in the position she is in and the music and her gorgeous legs,he has to say yes._Say Yes she fucking wants it,fuck her senseless,forget about her brothers,fuck her stupid,she is wanting it. _A voice in his head was telling him. She turned her head and he nodded his head as in 'yes'."But what about your brothers?"he asked and she picked her upper body up and she turned to him and she potioned herself on him so she was stradledling him."They don't have to know..."She whispered in his ear "It can be our little secret....can it?"He replied with a nod as in yes.

**_And even though I'm full of sin In the end you'll let me in You'll let me through, there's nothin' you can do oh You need my lovin', don't you know it's true_**

He grab a fist-full of hair and and she leaned down showing her chest and her stomach. he trailed a finger over her breasts and she leaned up and she grab his finger and she stuck it in her mouth,sucking it. She took out the finger and she pulled Adam in for a rough hard sexy Kiss. Her hands slid down his shrt and they went under his shirt. She roamed her hands up and down feeling his abs. She broke it and she took off his shirt and tossed it away. ADAM ripped her fishnet shirt off and they went back to kissing.

**_They call me Dr. Love They call me Dr. Love (calling Dr. Love) I've got the cure you're thinkin' of (calling Dr. Love)._**

"Do you need a little help baby?"She asked as she broked the kiss away,his erection was poking at her. He nodded and she got off him and got on her knees and she took his zipper and zip it down with her teeth. She undid the buttons and she slid his jeans off followed by his boxers. His cock was staring at her. She grabbed it gently and she kissed it. She put the head in her mouth and she uses her tounge piercing to run it over the slit. He moaned loud. She smirked under his cock and put all his length in her mouth."Oh fuck..baby...yes...."

**_So if you please get on your knees There are no bills, there are no fees Baby, I know what your problem is The first step of the cure is a kiss_**

"Oooh baby...I'm..gonna..cum"Adam panted. She took his cock out of her mouth. She got up and went over to the table,she threw off the stuff and she took off her shoes and her shorts and her thong,leaving on her fishnet stockings and she jumped on the table and she signaled a finger "C'mer baby."He got up and he went over to the table and she spread her legs wide.

**_So call me (Dr. Love) They call me Dr. Love (calling Dr. Love) I am your doctor of love (calling Dr. Love), ha They call me (Dr. Love),  
they call me Dr. Love (calling Dr. Love) I've got the cure you're thinkin' of (calling Dr. Love)Ooh, they call me (Dr. Love) I am the doctor of love (calling Dr. Love) I've got the cure you're thinkin' of (calling Dr. Love) Ooh, they Call me (Dr. Love) _**

"You look like a slut you know."He said and she just smirked."I'm only your slut,now fuck me I got 15 'till I go to my match."He proceed and thrusted hard. She moaned "Fuck me hard baby **HARD **AND **DEEP**".So he did just that."Ohh god..Zandra..dang..your so fuckin tight."He moaned as she war her legs around his waist meeting every thrust."You love getting fucked by me huh?"He asked and she nodded. He slap her ass hard and got harder as she whined for more.

**_Ooh, they call me (Dr. Love) I am the doctor of love (calling Dr. Love) I've got the cure you're thinkin' of (calling Dr. Love) Ooh, they Call me (Dr. Love) I am your doctor of love (calling Dr. Love) I've got the cure you're thinking of (calling Dr. Love), yeah Yeah, they call me (Dr. Love)  
_**"Baby..I'm almost"Zandra panted. She felt her climax approach and she moaned as she cummed. She smirked at Adam as he cummed around her tight heat. Adam was gasping for air. As he slowly slid out of her. She got up and she put her colthes on and her converse. She went over to Adam and gave him one last peck. "Baby meet me in room 423 and a give you more okay."she said "But aren t your-"she stopped him."Foerget about them they are going to get drunk okay just do it or...I'll tell Vicky."She threaten and Adam nodded."Good bye baby."She3 gave him one last kis and she turned and Adam slapped her ass. He winked and she smiled.

**Ooh, they call me (Dr. Love) I am the doctor of love (calling Dr. Love) I've got the cure you're thinkin' of (calling Dr. Love) Ooh, they Call me (Dr. Love) I am your doctor of love (calling Dr. Love) I've got the cure you're thinking of (calling Dr. Love), yeah Yeah, they call me (Dr. Love)  
**

* * *

**_Tell Me What You Think_**

**_My First Sex Scene I ActuallY Written_**

**_More Reviews:}_**


End file.
